This disclosure relates generally to computer-based mechanisms for monitoring activity of a business application, and more particularly to an infrastructure for monitoring local events of a distributed business application.
Business applications, such as Customer Relationship Management (CRM) applications, Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) applications, or Product Lifecycle Management (PRM) applications, usually lack communications necessary to be able to accurately monitor business activity within the application. Further, many business applications are executed across a distributed computing landscape having a number of heterogeneous data sources. Resolution of anomaly events within the business activity is very difficult or impossible because of such different data sources and different interpretations of events that occur with such data.
One comprehensive solution to the problem of monitoring activity of a business application is the Business Activity Monitoring (BAM) platform provided by SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany. A monitoring system such as BAM monitors workflow events of business impact within an executing business application, and deduces actions if necessary. BAM can span both the applications of an application system landscape as well as the application orchestration layer, i.e. the integration processes.
What is needed is a system for monitoring events within a business application, and further to correlate monitoring events into a unified event system.